Arkasian Contingency Plans
The Arkasian Contingency Plans, also known primarily within the Arkasian Realm as The Contingencies or The Plans (not to be confused with the Grand Plan) were multiple plans made by the Arkasian government shortly prior to, during and at various points after World War II. Notable examples of these plans include Contingency Vansyr-9, written the day after the peace treaty ending World War II in Damalias was signed, which states that in the event of premature reunification of the Grand Valerius States the Arkasian Realm would be required to intervene in order to restore the status quo, Contingency Zaesthan-3, written when the Avgrovan Front connected with the Arkasian Continental Front, which stated that if Avgrov attempted to do anything which was vaguely described as "objectionable to the Arkasian people and their morality", then the Arkasian Realm would be obligated to declare war on them, causing World War II in Damalias to become a three-way war and potentially bringing the rest of the world's fronts with it, causing the Western Allies, Axis Powers and Comintern to engage in three-way warfare and Contingency Kelsyrvanas-7 which was written just after the Arkasian Realm formally joined the Allied Powers, stating that if the United Kingdom, France, or the United States of America "betrayed Arkasia", described with those exact and vague words, the Arkasian Realm would separate and lead it's own side lead by, and likely composed entirely of, itself. List of known Contingency Plans Asthvyr-0; Cold War: Arkasian embargo of all of mainland Damalias if the CommPact gains membership of the Grand Valerius States, Fahrgrave, Teurin and Alurin-Dertabin. Asthan-1; World War II: Arkasian annexation of islands around Teurin and Alurin-Dertabin post-war if they did not agree to a cessation of armed conflict in the Second World War. Ansynvyranus-3; Cold War: Arkasian declaration of war on the CommPact in the event of vaguely described "extreme circumstances". Avycayn-4; World War II: Arkasian annexation of Fandorn, Bolarnia and several other island nations and territories in order to "better be able to spread Arkasian influence and thereby be better able to protect the status quo and the world peace". Anzaeran-5; Cold War: Arkasian-led nuclear disarmament across Damalias and the formation of an organization similar to the present-day Central Trade Union of Powers. Kansvalas-5; World War II: Arkasian annexation of the Grand Valerius States in the event that they declare war on Arkasia. This Contingency Plan did not factor in the Valeric declaration of war upon Avgrov. Kalyskaer-6; World War II: Arkasian integration of CommPact member states, with Arkasian Monarchies and Arkasian Republics as their forms of government. I.E., the Kingdom of Ayvgrov, the Kingdom of Aevalonya, the Republic of Byloryslaviya. Kelsyrvanas-7; World War II: Arkasian separation from the Allies if the Allied "big three" "betray Arkasia". Vansayvyus-8; Cold War: Arkasian intervention in the event of CommPact either attacking or gaining as a member Fahrgrave. Vansyr-9; Cold War: Arkasian intervention if the Grand Valerius States were to reunify "too quickly". The exact meaning of "too quickly" is unclear, however as the plan was never used, it is generally taken to mean within a decade. Zaesthan-3; World War II: Arkasian declaration of war on Avgrov if they do anything "objectionable to the Arkasian people and their morality". Zyvanicus-6; World War II: Arkasian intervention in any attack upon Bolarnia due to it's strategic location within the Arkasian Realm. It is believed this Contingency Plan was not released because it had become useless, but rather because the Arkasian government wished to make it clear that it would intervene against anyone attempting to invade Bolarnia without directly stating such. Zayvanarian-8; World War II: Arkasian intervention in any attack upon Fahrgrave. Similarly to the above, believed to have been released in order to warn anyone considering an attack upon Fahrgrave. Zesthyranus-9; Cold War: Arkasian nuclear strikes against CommPact in the event of there being "no other option except to unleash Armageddon". Reason for it's release remains unclear, however some say it is, similarly to the two above, an indirect message to the world. Others believe it has been released because a more logical plan of attack has been formulated. As of yet, however, the Arkasian government has refused to comment upon either. Missing Contingency Plans The list of released Contingency Plans is extremely incomplete, and many believe there more being made, updated and scrapped constantly, especially based upon this statement by High King Arkius II Doomer: "yes, I'm aware of how inexplicably short the list of released Contingencies is. However, I can confirm that this is not a mistake, there are many others. The released ones are merely those considered to be either invalid, outdated or otherwise unusable. We in this nation's government will not release information to the public nor the international community if we believe it will endanger the nation's people." Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer Category:Plans